


Bonus chapter: their first time

by tikkikwami



Series: Duck is a werewolf now [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mild D/s, Trans Duck Newton, Werewolves, cumming untouched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Indrid’s thin fingers ran through Duck’s long hair and he sighed happily. “I love this,” he hummed, leaning his head backward so Indrid could give him more attention. He was in his werewolf form, ears upright and relaxed, sitting in front of the couch while Indrid played with his hair.The seer giggled and finger-combed the wavy hair, slow and gentle so as not to pull on it. “I can tell,” he replied.But then Indrid’s knuckles brushed against Duck’s ear, and he let out a soft, shaky breath. Indrid paused. “Are you alright?” he asked, concerned.“I’m- yeah,” Duck said. His voice was quieter than he thought, and he cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah, I’m good.”“If you say so,” Indrid responded curiously, continuing to card his fingers through Duck’s hair until it happened again. This time, his thumb rubbed up against the back of his other ear, and he let out a soft whine, pressing it into the seer’s palm. “Aww,” he laughed, gently rubbing it. “You just wanted some pets, then?”





	Bonus chapter: their first time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody, it's me back with more porn! If you're under 18, please don't read this or interact with this fic in any way. Thanks!

Indrid’s thin fingers ran through Duck’s long hair and he sighed happily. “I love this,” he hummed, leaning his head backward so Indrid could give him more attention. He was in his werewolf form, ears upright and relaxed, sitting in front of the couch while Indrid played with his hair.

The seer giggled and finger-combed the wavy hair, slow and gentle so as not to pull on it. “I can tell,” he replied. 

But then Indrid’s knuckles brushed against Duck’s ear, and he let out a soft, shaky breath. Indrid paused. “Are you alright?” he asked, concerned. 

“I’m- yeah,” Duck said. His voice was quieter than he thought, and he cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah, I’m good.” 

“If you say so,” Indrid responded curiously, continuing to card his fingers through Duck’s hair until it happened again. This time, his thumb rubbed up against the back of his other ear, and he let out a soft whine, pressing it into the seer’s palm. “Aww,” he laughed, gently rubbing it. “You just wanted some pets, then?” 

“Nmm,” Duck hummed, trying to respond and failing. He leaned his head back against Indrid’s legs, letting out a deep breath. Trying to relax. Sure, having his hair groomed by his best friend like this was soothing, and normally it was relaxing too, but… he kept touching Duck’s ears, and it made him squirm. “You know what you’re doin’,” he said, his voice even rougher than usual. 

Indrid giggled. “I have no idea what you mean,” he said, obviously lying. He traced the edges of Duck’s ears with the pads of his thumbs simultaneously, and the werewolf moaned softly. “I’m just playing with your hair.” 

“Like hell you are,” Duck said, his voice cracking. When Indrid moved his hands away from his ears, he whined in disappointment, and Indrid laughed, going back to give his ears more attention. “Didn’t say to stop,” he complained, leaning into the touches. He could feel his wagging tail thumping against the floor and couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Oh, you’re so cute,” Indrid said, his voice incredibly soft and quiet.

He felt a blush rise to his cheeks. “Thanks.” 

Indrid’s hands stopped moving. “You weren’t meant to hear that,” he said, clearly embarrassed. 

“Y’didn’t see it comin’?” Duck asked, smiling. 

“I was distracted,” Indrid admitted. “I was looking at _other visions_.” With those words, he swiped his fingers over the tips of Duck’s ears, and he yipped, rubbing his thighs together. “So no, I am not really looking at this conversation, so much as what you’ll do when I…” he trailed a fingertip very lightly down the back of one of Duck’s ears, and he shivered. “I must admit, I’ve thought about making you squirm before,” the seer said smugly, “but I didn’t think it would be this _easy_.” 

“Fuck off,” Duck panted, eyes half-lidded in pleasure. 

But when Indrid moved away slightly, he growled, making him laugh even more than before. “Greedy,” he teased. “Have you ever heard of the word ‘please,’ Duck?” 

“Please,” Duck said sarcastically, enjoying the soft touches. Then he yelped as Indrid pinched an ear tip. “ _Please_ ,” he whined, his tone changing dramatically.

“That’s what I thought,” Indrid hummed. He went back to his soft rubbing of Duck’s ears with both hands, and the ranger arched his back with a soft moan. “That’s a good boy,” he cooed. Duck felt a thrill go through him at those words. “But good boys have manners.” 

“Thank you,” Duck said immediately, not wanting the sweet touches to end. He shivered as Indrid continued, and he rolled his hips forward, needing more stimulation. 

“Hmm,” Indrid wondered out loud. “Do you want to come up here on the couch, dear?” Duck nodded eagerly, and Indrid stood up. “Lay on your back,” he said with a purr, and Duck eagerly complied, looking up at Indrid with stars in his eyes. “I want to see just how riled up this can get you,” Indrid told him, crawling over the ranger with mischief in his eyes. He pushed up his glasses to rest securely up on the top of his head, and his sparkling red eyes took Duck’s breath away momentarily. 

Then the seer’s mouth was on Duck’s ear, and he whimpered, his eyes fluttering shut. He could hear every miniscule detail of Indrid’s tongue slowly tracing the edge of his ear, and he couldn’t help but cant his hips upward needfully. “None of that,” Indrid breathed, and Duck shivered, feeling the air stir his sensitive little hairs. “I’m in control right now.” He nodded eagerly, willing his hips to stay still. 

Duck felt his ear getting overstimulated and flicked it away from Indrid’s mouth with a soft moan. He switched easily to the other one, working Duck to a sensitive and needy mess by just licking lightly over the edges of his ear. “Feeling good?” Indrid asked, mercifully quiet against Duck’s ear. 

“Yes,” he sighed, his voice high and desperate. His tail was slowly waving from side to side, the burning need almost becoming greater than his joy at being close to Indrid now. 

“Good boy,” Indrid told him, and Duck whimpered, rubbing his thighs together urgently. He arched his back with a wordless cry when Indrid’s teeth grazed along the edge of his ear. “Oh, you like that,” the seer said, delighted, and Duck nodded, not trusting his voice. “Do you want more?” 

“ _Please,_ fuck, Indrid,” he begged, voice sounding wrecked. “I- I need-” Then Indrid nibbled the tip of his ear gently, and Duck thrust his hips upward, arching his back and whimpering loudly, climaxing. 

Indrid chastely kissed his forehead. “Have fun?” he asked knowingly. 

Duck groaned, embarrassed, and covered his face with his hands. “Yes,” he said quietly. 

“You don’t need to be shy,” Indrid told him, kissing his fingers where they covered his eyes until Duck removed them, looking up at the seer. He was gazing down at Duck like he was the most precious thing in the world, and it made his heart race. “I’ve got you.” 

“Can- I’m jus’ gonna ask somethin’ of you, an’ you can say no if y’want,” Duck told him, his heavy blush not budging in the slightest. Indrid tilted his head, grinning. “Can I suck your dick?” 

Indrid used his thumb to gently pull down Duck’s lower lip. “With these teeth?” He raised an eyebrow at Duck, and the werewolf rolled his eyes. 

“I can wear my disguise,” he said, and Indrid nodded with a smirk. 

Duck maneuvered himself out from underneath Indrid, grinning at him when he felt the seer’s hardness press against his thigh, and grabbed his necklace from the nearby coffee table, tying it on and becoming human again. “Oh,” Indrid sighed happily as he turned around. “I forget how handsome this face is every time.” 

“Flatterer,” Duck mumbled, kneeling on the floor between Indrid’s legs. He reached forward and tugged downward at his waistband. “These gotta go.” 

“Alright,” Indrid chuckled, pulling down his sweatpants and briefs. “Is this better?” 

Duck looked up at him through his eyelashes. “Much better,” he said, grabbing Indrid’s dick with a warm hand. 

The seer moaned softly, biting his lip. “I’ve looked at this vision so, so many times,” he said, rolling his hips forward. 

Duck licked down one side of his cock and back up the other side. “Haven’t had a vision, but I think about this a lot too,” he said with a soft smile, rubbing his cheek against the shaft of Indrid’s dick warmly. “Got a lot to catch up on.” He breathed hotly on the shaft as he licked up it again, and the seer moaned. 

Then he sank his mouth down on Indrid’s dick, and he gasped, tensing as he struggled not to buck up into Duck’s wet mouth. “Goodness, Duck,” he moaned, burying his hands in Duck’s hair. “You’re- you’re so good.” 

Duck moaned around Indrid’s cock, the praise making him even wetter, and started to bob his head up and down. Pressing his thighs together, he could feel that his boxer briefs were soaked between his legs. He moved his mouth upward so his lips were just around the head of Indrid’s cock. His tongue laved over it until the seer groaned, his voice sounding wrecked. 

He sloppily let the dick out of his mouth and licked some of the extra spit off of it. “I want you to fuck me,” Duck panted, and Indrid nodded. 

The ranger stood up, visiting his room just to grab a condom and lube, returning quickly. “God, you’re hot,” he muttered, handing Indrid the box of condoms and waiting for him to put one on. Duck laid on his back on the couch, and Indrid immediately got up on all fours, crawling over him and leaning down to kiss him. 

It wasn’t their first kiss, but it was definitely their most passionate one. Duck had a hand on either one of Indrid’s cheeks, holding him close between kisses, as Indrid pressed the head of his cock on Duck’s cunt. “Are you ready?” he panted between kisses, Duck pressing the smooches to his lips as he talked. 

“Yes, fuck,” Duck mumbled, biting his lip. “Fuck me already.” 

Indrid laughed softly and pushed his cock into Duck, and they both groaned with pleasure. Duck wiggled his hips until he felt like he more comfortably accommodated Indrid and nodded up at him. 

The seer started gently pushing his hips back and forth, fucking into him slowly. It was sweet torture.

“More,” Duck growled, biting his lip, and Indrid snapped his hips forward, setting a faster pace. Duck groaned, reaching down to rub his clit. He arched his back with a whimper, rolling his hips eagerly with Indrid’s. 

It wasn’t long before he was cumming again, whimpering into Indrid’s neck. 

Indrid grabbed Duck’s hips, setting a punishing pace as he fucked him through his orgasm, and he quickly followed him over the edge. The seer moaned Duck’s name as he came, bucking wildly into him. 

Duck thought he might be in heaven. It felt _so good_.

When Indrid finally pulled out of him, Duck sighed, stretching. “After y’throw that away, you’re gonna come back here and snuggle the hell outta me,” he told him with a smile as Indrid pulled off the condom, tying off the end. He got up to toss it in the garbage before getting back on the sofa, happily putting himself between Duck and the back of the couch. 

Duck could hear him purring, and his chest felt warm. “‘M glad I got bit by a werewolf if it means y’came back to Kepler,” he said with a soft hum, nuzzling Indrid’s neck.

The seer laughed quietly. “I think I would have come back regardless. The only reason I saw that vision in the first place was because I already thought of you often enough for you to be on my radar already.” 

“Aww,” Duck cooed with a grin. “I was thinkin’ ‘bout you too, when you were gone.” 

“Well, I’m here now,” the seer said, shifting so he could snuggle more comfortably. “And I’m here to stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
